My First Beyblade
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Kai Hiwatari one-shot - see Quizilla account for all details on my one-shots :


Story Start (Nima's p.o.v)

Today was a gorgeous day; I couldn't wait to find Dan to help him find some competition for beyblading at the park. I washed and dressed in to my usual gear as quickly as I could, my parents were waiting downstairs having breakfast. My brothers and sisters had not yet woken up. Typical.

"Morning Sweetheart! What are you doing up so early?" My dad looked up from his paper smiling, I smiled back.

"I'm going out to meet Dan, we're gonna find some competition for beyblading" I replied back happily digging into my cocoa pops. I was such a baby. I mean who eats cocoa pops anymore? 5 year olds? God, thinking of it makes it worse .

"You kids and your beyblades!", my mum chuckled, "Well so long as you have a decent breakfast, are back at a reasonable time for lunch and dinner, I don't see why you shouldn't go out. It's good that you have a nice friend" I smiled. Yep, my mum was right. It's good that I have found a good friend, Dan is really sweet.

"Well good luck with the competition, I hear the Bladebreakers are back and ready for some" My dad grinned, my heart did a topsy tervy. The Bladebreakers?! In town?! This I gotta see, maybe I and Dan could meet them. I couldn't wait to go and tell him, he would be so excited. I mean, the Bladebreakers – WOW!

"Wicked! I must go now; Dan and I are so going to battle the Bladebreakers!" I got up very fast and headed for the door.

"Good luck! Be careful!" My dad called.

"Don't worry, I will" I called back as I left the house. I ran to the park as fast as I could, Dan was waiting for me on the swings.

"Hey! Came as quickly as I could, guess what – the Bladebreakers are here in town!" I panted excitedly; it was a lovely sight seeing Dan's little face just light up.

"Really! Great, we have to challenge them, I want to challenge Kai" Dan jumped up and down, a huge smile shining on his face.

"Who's Kai?" I asked.

"You dummy! He's one of the coolest bladers ever! His Dranzer's ace as well!" Dan grinned.

"Well, yeah obviously, but I don't know what the Bladebreakers look like, and their bitbeasts neither" I mumbled feeling a little insulted.

"Oh sorry Nima! I didn't know, c'mon cheer up! We're gonna beat them aren't we?" Dan apologized desperately with his puppy eyes, I just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, yep of course we're gonna win!" I grinned.

"Is that so?" A male voice appeared out of nowhere making me jump and land on the ground, Dan burst out laughing while I just scowled. I got up and turned round furiously on the voice behind me.

"What's your deal dude? Sneaking up on people like that, have you ever heard of manners?" I growled furiously, the guy standing behind was with another 5 boys and 1 girl. He had dark purple cargo pants and jacket with a lighter shade t-shirt; he had a white scarf; two blue triangles on both cheeks and the most captivating violet eyes I had ever seen.

"Who are you anyway? Think you can beat us?" The blue haired boy with the cap spoke up; I immediately recognized all of them – the Bladebreakers! And standing in front of me was the Mr. Cool Kai, I blushed a bit. Why was I blushing? I didn't even know this guy! But he is very hot…

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" The guy in the cap, Tyson spoke up again rudely. My eye's just narrowed.

"I see that you haven't learned any form of etiquette like Mr. All Bright and Smiles" I replied coldly, Tyson looked dumb founded.

"What?" He looked confused, the guy in the Chinese out fit pushed Tyson aside. I seem to remember his name is Ray.

"Don't be so rude Tyson! Sorry about that, my names Ray. We're the Bladebreakers" Ray offered his hand, I smiled and shook it.

"Yeah, we know who you are. My names Nima and this is Dan" I pointed to a shy looking Dan cowering behind me.

"Nice to meet you both. Now you were saying that you could beat us, was it?" Max, the blonde, grinned, I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course we can beat you, just need a bit of self belief and off we go!" I smirked.

"Do you beyblade?" The kid with the glasses, Kenny, asked me.

"Dan does. I don't, I just support him on the sidelines, for some reason beyblading keeps me calm – I've got a very bad temper" I replied.

"So you want a battle against Kai then Dan?" Ray smiled.

"Uh… forget it, it doesn't matter" Dan mumbled.

"Hn. Wouldn't be worth my time anyway" Kai said in a bored tone, this made me mad.

"Excuse me, hothead, but Dan's worked very hard to get where he is. He gets picked because he's small, but does that stop him blading? No, so give him the benefit of the doubt, what do you know about people not being worth their time? I bet you're not even worth ours!" I spat angrily, Kai turned to me with a very nasty glare.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even beyblade; you probably don't even have any proper friends do you? Because you're a sad loudmouth" Kai snapped back angrily, I froze. A sad loudmouth? Was that what I was? Was that why I got picked on? I never thought of that, but maybe he's right. But it was irrelevant now; I just turned and walked away with my head hung low.

(Dan's p.o.v)

I can't believe Kai just said that to Nima! She's anything but that! How can he say such a thing?

"How dare you!" I yelled at Kai, he looked indifferent.

"What?" he drawled.

"Do you want to know why Nima's hasn't got anymore proper friends apart from me? Because she's being bullied, she hasn't even told her parents! Almost everyday she cries because she's so hurt. Also she can't ask her parents for a beyblade because her 7 other siblings are always asking for things – she's the only one who misses out!" I shouted, the others gasped while Kai lost a bit of colour in his face. Then he went past me and ran after Nima.

(Nima's p.o.v)

I felt so humiliated, I mean I got it everyday but that? That made me feel a hundred times worse. I carried on walking till I got to the beach and sat on the sand, watching the sea for miles ahead. It was daytime properly and the sun was radiating strongly. I sighed and curled up.

"Nima!" A voice called me. I froze… Kai?

"Nima" Kai sat down beside me.

"Kai" I mumbled.

"Look, Dan told us what goes on. I wouldn't have usually said that, but I just felt really annoyed" Kai explained.

"And what if you're right?" I turned away so he couldn't see a tear slip down my cheek.

"But I'm not right" He said softly, he reached out a hand and turned my chin so I was now facing him.

"But I humiliated you in front of your team mates" I said sadly.

"Yeah maybe, but I didn't think that you and Dan had a hard time. I thought –" Kai then stopped so I finished for him.

"That we were like the other cocky kids who think they can get away with a couple of fluke battles without training?" Kai looked out to the sea.

"I guess" He mumbled, at the angle he was at he looked handsome in the sunlight. He seemed to naturally belong to the heat, he turned to face me again. I shivered at his burning gaze. He leaned forward and his lips met mine softly, he and I both knew that he was the dominant one here so he commanded my lips to move with his. I obeyed and after a few minutes we broke away for air.

"Wow" Kai whispered in my ear as he pulled me close. I snuggled to his warmth and there we stayed for ages. Eventually he pulled away and looked down at me, smirking.

"Come on, I'll be with you to get your first beyblade" He smiled lightly, I loved it.

"Thank you" I smiled back

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: If you want to see what the girl's details are, please visit my account on .com - it's the same name as my FanFiction name!!! Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
